Who knows what the future holds
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: A Tokio Hotel one-shot. Bill and Sam have been friends for years. But are they more in the future?


**Ok this is my second one shot and I hope you like it! -Luv Sam (Oh and I do not own Tokio Hotel!)**

* * *

"This is boring." Bill told me as he sat there on the swing, sighing. I slowed my swing down and held it still. "Swinging is boring?" I asked him. "Sam, we do this everyday. Come to the park and swing." Bill told me and sighed. "Then why didn't you say something?" I asked him. "Cause you love coming here." He told me. "So? We could do something you like then." I told him. "The thing is, I can't go somewhere I like." He told me. "Sure you can. All you have to do is disguise yourself or something." I suggested to him. "Even when I do, people will still notice me." He said and stood up. "I think this about something else." I said and looked down at the ground. "No it's nothing else at all. Just boredom." "Oh." I replied. "Umm..there's something I need to tell you." Bill said. "Yes?" I asked him. "Uh I-" Bill was going to tell me something but Andreas interrupted him. "Hey wanna go ride some squad carts?" Andreas asked Bill. "Yea. I'll see you later, Sam." Bill told me and started walking away. "No you won't." I mumbled to myself. Bill walked away with Andreas smiling and talking. I knew Bill wouldn't see me for a while. He had a busy schedule and how did I know? By Gustav. Me and Gustav has been freinds ever since we were little. His mom would either babysit me or my mom would babysit him and then I met Bill when Gustav went to a practice for the band. I stood up and ran home.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Mom asked me as soon as I walked in the front door. "It was ok. Me and Bill went to the park again." I told her as I hung my coat up in the closet. "So when are you going to tell Bill you like him?" Mom asked me. "Mom!" I yelled at her. "What?" She asked. "I dont like him." I told her as I went downstairs. "Ok whatever you say but I would be careful down there, Tiff's working on some kind of project of hers." Mom told me. I sighed and continued walking. I heard something pop as I got closer. "Oh crap!" Tiff said as I entered the room. "Well I told you not to do that!" Aaron told her. "Oh shutup!" She replied. "What's going on?" I asked as I sat on a chair. "Me and Aaron are making a project that will take you to the future." Tiff told me. "So you're building it in a closet?" I asked as I laughed. "Exactly! We think this is the perfect place to build one." Aaron told me as he got a drill and some metal parts. "You know what, I'm going to go say hi to Gustav." I told them and stood up. "You don't know what you're missing!" Aaron told me. "Trust me, I do." I told them as I ran upstairs.

I sighed as I made my way to Gustav's. It was a good thing he just lived three houses down from me. I stopped in my tracks as I seen Tom's car in the driveway. Was Bill with him? Oh well. I walked up to the front door and knocked. "Hello?" Gustav asked from the other side of the door. "Oh my god! I found Gustav's house from Tokio Hotel!" I said in an excited fan girls voice. Gustav opened the door with a mad expression on his face. "That's not funny, Sam." Gustav told me and I laughed. "I thought it was." I told him as he allowed me inside. "The others are in the living room." Gustav told me. I looked down at Gustav's feet and he still had his shoes on. "Did you just get back?" I asked him. "Yea. We just got back from the squard cart track." He told me as he looked through his fridge. "We?" I asked. "Yep. Me, Georg, Tom, Bill, and Andreas." Gustav told me and smiled. I nodded and made my way to the living room. "I don't know if I should keep hanging with her cause what if the other girl gets mad about it?" I heard Bill ask. I stopped and listened. It sounded like he was talking about me. It hurt a little even though we were just friends. "Dude, if you really like this girl then stop hanging out with the other one." Tom suggested. "Yeah, you're right. I think I'll call Sam now to tell her how I feel." Bill said. "You don't have to." I told Bill and walked into the living room. "Sam." Bill said jumping up.

"I'll see you later. I'm going home." I told them and began to walk to the door. I was about to open it but Bill grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?" He asked me. I jerked my hand away from his hold and looked up at him. "It's obvious you don't want to hang with me anymore." I told him. "No you got it all wrong!" Bill tried to tell me but I walked out the door. Once I hit outside, I ran home. I opened the door to my front house, closed it, and locked it. "We're finally finished!" Aaron said with releif and Tiff was smiling from ear to ear. "That's great!" Mom told them. I walked past them and went downstairs. I used to always come down here when I wanted to be alone but when I started hanging with Bill alot, Tiff turned it into a science lab and Aaron was her side kick. Without thinking, I went into the closet.

I closed the doors and slid down crying. All of a sudden, a light turned on. "What the fudge?" I asked myself in a mumble. Then I noticed a flashing yellow button. Maybe that turns the light off. I reached up and pushed it. Then a whole bunch of lights turned on and the closet started shaking. I stood up as I realized where I was. I was in Tiff's and Aaron's stupid time machine. My bad time closet. I began to hit against the door. "Someone help me!" I yelled as I banged on the door. I began to scream as the engine got louder and louder. "Can anyone hear me!" I yelled. As it began to shake harder, I fell to the ground. Then it started going down like an elevator but faster and shook violently. I moved to a corner and put my knees to my chest and covered my ears with my hands. The shaking got worser and worser. When I began to scream, it stopped and all the lights kicked off.

I stood up and opened the doors and they opened with just a push. I stepped out and was surprised to see Tiff's lab upgraded. "Wow, she did this in just ten minutes?" I asked myself. I made my way to the stairs and walked up them. "Holy cow." I said as I found the door made out of metal steel. They even upgraded the door. I'm going to start asking her to do my science homework. Oh wait, she already is. I opened the door and found myself into the kitchen. I heard noises coming from the living room, so I went in there. "Hey Tiff-" I was about to say but I found myself face to face with a small boy that looked four. "Ahh!" I screamed cause I didn't know who this kid was. "Ahhh!" The boy screamed with me. "What's going on?" Aaron asked behind me. I turned around to face him to ask him who this kid was but shock went through me. Aaron looked more older. "Aaron?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Won't your husband be expecting you?" He asked me. "Husband?" I asked him in disbelief again. "Honey, what's going on?" Tiff asked and walked in to the living room. Aaron pulled her to him and kissed her. What the hell? "You two are together?" I asked. "Duh. We're married and that boy over there is our son, Toby." Tiff told me. It was silent for a moment until I died laughing. "Ok where are the cameras?" I asked. "Cameras? What are you talking about?" Aaron asked. "I'm getting punked. I had to admit this was the best prank you pulled." I told them. They both looked at me like I was stupid. "Umm..let me take you home, Sam, you must be drunk or something." Tiff told me and grabbed my hand. Tiff led me to a car that looked high tech. "Holy crap! You bought this?" I asked her as she helped me into her. Tiff sighed and got in on the driver's side.

Tiif drove up a huge driveway and parked in front of a mansion. "Who lives here?" I asked Tiff. "You do, stupid." Tiff told me angrily. "Really?" I asked, amazed. "Wow my husband must be really rich then." I told her. "Well he is and so are you. You help make the money." Tiff told me. "What do I do?" I asked her. "Are you serious? You act like you don't remeber anything." Tiff told me. "The last thing I remember is you and Aaron telling mom you finished and I was so upset I didn't know what I was doing and I went into the closet. Then I woke up here." I told Tiff. "Wait, the closet? As in the time traveling closet?" Tiff asked me. "Yes that closet." I told her. "Oh my god, you're the past Sam!" Tiff told me. "Really? I wouldn't of noticed." I told her. "When you got here, you must've got in your future body." Tiff told me as she reached over to touch me. "Hey, don't touch me like I'm an alien or something." I told her and smacked her hand away. Tiff laughed and got out the car and walked to my side. I opened the door and followed her inside the house. Tiff opened the door and went inside. "This place is huge!" I told Tiff as she closed the door. "Well you picked this place out." Tiff said. "So who is my husband?" I asked her. "Oh I can't tell you. You'll have to find out on your own." Tiff told me and began to leave. "But what if I don't know his name?" I asked. "Oh trust me, you do." Tiff told me and laughed as she left. Great.

I got bored, so I just ran upstairs. I searched the closets in the bedrooms looking for my clothes. I went into one bedroom, that was beautiful. Finally, I found the closet. I opened the door and looked at my clothes in awe. I pulled out a tight leather dress that looked short. Holy goth, I dressed like a gothic ho. I went into the bathroom and put my dress on. I looked in the mirror to check my outfit out and I gasped. My hair! My hair was still long and brown but I had red underneath it and a blue streaked on my top layer. This was so cool! I heard a car coming up the driveway and I ran downstairs. Was my husband home? I heard the door being unlocked and the door opened. "Bill?" I asked in shock. Bill has changed. He cut his long black hair and now it was a mohawk. Bill got a septum and put more piercings in his ear. Last time I checked, he had one hole in each ear. Bill smiled and laid his suitcase down. Was he living me with me? Bill walked over to me and did something I never imagined him doing, he kissed me. I held still. Bill pulled away but held me to his chest. "I've missed you." He told me and kissed the top of my head. I married Bill? "I've missed you too. Umm but I forgot somethig." I told him. "About?" Bill asked me. "The age I was when we got married." I told him. "Eighteen." He told me and chuckled. My question has been answered. "So do you want to go upstairs to our room?" Bill asked me in a suductive way that dazed me. "Uh.." I didn't know what to say. I mean I would be seeing him naked but I didn't know how to do it. "Let's watch tv." I suggested and led him to the living room.

I woke up to find myself laying on top of Bill. Bill smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "Crap!" I said and rose off him in a flash. "What?" He asked startled. "Nothing. I just have to..um..pee." I told him and ran upstairs. I went into the bathroom and locked it. I sat on the bathroom bar. This was too much to take in. Tiff and Aaron, now I Bill. I mean that was a good thing but did he find out about me having a crush on me? He had to cause we did get married. But when did he fall for me? I walked out of the bedroom and found Bill laying down on the bed. I made my way to him and he scooted over, so I could lay beside him and I did. Bill reached down and laced his hand with mine. "When did you fall for me?" I asked him. "When I was fifteen and you were ten." He told me and I looked up at him. "That young?" I asked him. "Yea I know it's a little weird." He told me and I giggled. "I thought you liked older women." I told him, honestly. "What made you think that?" He asked me, sort of confused. "Cause you dated that one girl that was twenty or twenty-one and you were fifteen." I told him. "I only dated her cause you were dating that boy that was nineteen and you were nine but then I fell in love with her. I thought I wouldn't find someone else until I met you." Bill told me. I was touched. "I never knew you felt that way." I told him and kissed him with all my mite.

I woke up to the door banging hard against the wall. "Oh my god! They did it, didn't they?" Aaron asked with his hand over his eyes. "No thank goodness." Tiff told him with relief. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Bill asked in a yell almost. "We're here to take Sam home!" Tiff told me as she grabbed me and pulled downstairs to her car. "She is home!" Bill yelled at her. "No she's not! She's from the past. When she got here, she got into her future body." Tiff explained to him. "Wait, what happens to the future me?" I asked her. "Well as soon as you go back to the past, we will find the future you in the closet." Tiff told me and led me to the car. "Is this true?" Bill asked me. "Yes, it is." I told him. Bill nodded and got in with me. "What are you doing?" Aaron asked him. "I want to be there when my wife comes back." Bill told him and no one argued with him.

All of us walked downstairs to the time traveling closet. "So how do I work this thing?" I asked Tiff. "Just think about where you want to go and press the flashing yellow button." Tiff told me. I nodded my head. "Oh by the way, what was you thinking about when you entered the closet?" Aaron asked me. "My future. I was wondering what would happen to me and Bill about how our future would be after the fight we had." I told him. I was about to get in the closet but a hand grabbed mine. I looked back to find Bill holding my hand. "That day, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Jewel. You were the one I wanted to be with and Jewel was the one I wanted to stop hanging with." Bill told me. "So it was Jewel?" I asked with a smile. "Of course and would you do me a favor?" He asked me. "Yes?" I asked. "When you get home, tell me how you feel and you'll find me at the park." Bill told me and let me go. I nodded and got in the closet. I closed the doors to my future and pressed the yellow button. The closet began to shake and as it stopped. The elevator got black.

"Hey, Sam! Are you ok?" Tiff almost yelled as I sat up holding my head. "Ugh what happened?" I asked as I looked around and found myself in the living room. "We don't know. We just found you in the closet knocked out." Aaron told me. "Wait, in your time traveling closet?" I asked. "Yep." Tiff told me. I jumped up from the couch and ran toward the door. "Where are you going?" Tiff asked me. "To see Bill." I told her and ran outside to the park. I found Bill on a swing looking depressed as ever. "You look depressed, do you need a happy meal?" I asked him. Bill shot his head up in my direction. "Sam." He told me with a smile. "How did you know I would be here?" He asked me. "A little birdie told me." I told him as I walked over to a swing to sit beside him. "Listen about earlier-" Bill was about to say but I shushed with my finger. "I know what you meant and I was stupid to believe it the other way." I told him and stood up and Bill stood up beside me. "And I feel the same way." I told him and kissed him.

The future did turn out the same. Bill proposed to me when I was seventeen and we got married when I was eighteen. Tiff and Aaron got married and had Toby. I felt sorry for the kid cause he was going to end up like a nerd like his parents. Ok that was mean but true. Tom fell in love with my freind Whitley and married her. Right now, Tom's not planning on having kids cause he wants Whitley all to himself. I know, what a perv! As if anyone cares though. Georg finally married his girlfriend and had three kids. Georg would only trust me and Whitley to babysit them. Gustav finally found someone but he hasn't proposed yet. The future was pretty good if you ask me. I felt an arm wrap around me and I turned my head toward Bill. He smiled and looked down at my stomach. Did I mention I was three months pregnant? I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
